equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Pinkie Pie curled into a ball EG.png|Pinkie ball Pinkie Pie 'transforming' EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Pinkie Pie peeling a balloon off her skirt EG.png Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png Pinkie Pie inflating yellow balloon EG.png Twilight talking with Pinkie EG.png|Her hair can store anything in it (even the kitchen sink!) Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Pinkie Pie bouncing on large balloon EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie enter EG.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png Pinkie Pie pushing Applejack and Fluttershy's scene EG.png Pinkie Pie shouts through the megaphone EG.png Pinkie Pie sweeping with her hair EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Animated shorts Guitar Centered Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png Pinkie on the One Pinkie Pie pounding on lunch table EG2.png Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png A Case for the Bass Pinkie Pie on a rocking horse EG2.png Shake Your Tail Rainbow surprised by Pinkie's tiki mask EG2.png Twilight and friends surrounded by animals EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Pinkie's funhouse mirror reflection stands still EG2.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity on the carousel EG2.png Film Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I'm the lead singer and guitarist" EG2.png Pinkie Pie hair beard EG2.png Pinkie Pie using carrots as fangs EG2.png Rainbow Dash "just let her tell us" EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie listen to Sunset EG2.png Pinkie Pie on top of CHS statue EG2.png Pinkie Pie over Applejack and Sunset EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Pinkie cartwheels past the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie balanced on top of the book EG2.png Pinkie stuffs cookies in her hair EG2.png Pinkie playing the sousaphone EG2.png Pinkie playing the theremin EG2.png Pinkie with slice of pizza in her mouth EG2.png Pinkie Pie dancing to Snips and Snails' beat EG2.png Pinkie puts her head into the portal EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts Pinkie Spy Pinkie Pie dressed as a cat burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a dog burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie burrows into the ground EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a tree EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a rabbit EG3.png Pinkie Pie in bright pink camouflage EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Pinkie Pie makes a hasty retreat EG3.png Film Pinkie stuffing the cupcakes in her mouth EG3.png|It would be so tough to do it in reality. Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png Pinkie dressed like a pirate EG3.png Pinkie shakes Twilight's face vigorously EG3.png Pinkie replacing the party snacks EG3.png Pinkie hands DJ Pon-3 a music disc EG3.png Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png Pinkie Pie pops out of a locker EG3.png Pinkie Pie pops out of an air vent EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Pinkie Pie imitating an alarm clock EG4.png Pinkie eats marshmallows next to Trixie and Flash EG4.png Pinkie Pie "our lips are sealed" EG4.png Pinkie Pie shaking off cookie dough EG4.png Pinkie Pie tosses her paper lantern into the air EG4.png Pinkie proud of her beautiful and delicious lantern EG4.png Pinkie Pie skipping through a crazy mindscape EG4.png Pinkie Pie eating taffy as she skips along EG4.png Rainbow speeds around the boards while Pinkie paints EG4.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie ponies up as she throws her sprinkles EG4.png Pinkie Pie playing hot potato with the sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie Pie tossing confetti and marshmallows EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGS1.png Pinkie Pie eating a cookie EGS1.png Pinkie Pie doing the Running Man dance EGS1.png Equestria Girls entering Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png Pinkie builds Castle of Friendship in chocolate EGS1.png Mane Seven literally put their heads together EGS1.png Drawn Pinkie floats among the gorgonzola EGS1.png Pinkie Pie starts rapping EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Pinkie Pie takes out a cupcake EGS2.png Pinkie stuffs the cupcake into her mouth EGS2.png Pinkie Pie sliding over a car hood EGS2.png Pinkie Pie accidentally sets off a car alarm EGS2.png Pinkie Pie about to speed off-screen EGS2.png Pinkie Pie puts the tub of pudding in her hair EGS2.png Pinkie Pie chugging chocolate pudding EGS2.png Pinkie Pie pops out of barrel with magnifying glass EGS2.png Pinkie Pie investigates while hanging upside-down EGS2.png Pinkie Pie looking for clues in the foreground EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Pinkie Pie smushing Sunset Shimmer's cheeks EGS3.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Pinkie Pie rotates the fourth wall EGS3.png Pinkie Pie rotating the fourth wall EGS3.png Pinkie Pie tossing old popcorn in the air EGS3.png Pinkie Pie catching popcorn in her mouth EGS3.png Pinkie Pie imitating Pac-Man EGS3.png Category:Character gallery pages